Smooth Winter
by kenmaken
Summary: Hinny, viñeta —No hay nada de malo con quedarse el resto del día en la cama.


_OK._

_No es que esté enferma y no quiera escribir [más] Dramione, es sólo que, omfg._

_Son demasiado beios._

_Y sé que he escrito cosas con Harry/Ron por allí, pero personalmente, prefiero el Harry/Ginny. Me deja con un sentimiento esponjosito en el corazón._

_Me moriceo con este ship. _

_Y como dice el dicho "No es tu OTP si no los escribes/dibujas acurrucándose", me falta hacerlo con el Dramione, pero ahqué será otro día_（´∀｀）

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter pertenece a J.K _(ΘεΘ;).

**_Advertencias: _**_Harry/Ginny, un poco de OoC. Mucho WAFF. Después de las Reliquias de la Muerte. _

**_Nota adicional: _**_Si este fic gusta, escribiré más [capaz ni me dejan review, jop]._

* * *

Ginny adora estirarse al despertar; es una costumbre de todas las mañanas. Se quita la sábana lentamente, abriendo los ojos castaños mientras se gira para ver a su acompañante, sólo para darse cuenta de que él quiere quedarse unos minutos más en la cama —cosa que le parece perfecta, porque no ha dormido bien en estos días.

Un rato después, cierra la puerta del baño de la habitación, saliendo al pasillo y avanzando como si fuera una especie de _inferi_; Grimmauld Place está silencioso, como cosa extraña, y lo único que se oye son los pasos amortiguados de sus pies contra las escaleras, aunque, si hace silencio, puede escuchar los ronquidos de Kreacher en el piso inferior.

Bosteza, rascándose el ojo todavía con sueño, entrando a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador para sacar algo de pan y unos huevos. El estómago le gruñe por el hambre y Ginny resopla; eso se gana por no haber cenado la noche anterior.

Su melodía favorita de las mañanas llega a sus oídos: el viento frío pasa por las rendijas y hacen un sonido extraño, los muggles corren apresurados hacia sus trabajos y la cafetera se enciende automáticamente.

El cielo está nublado y ningún rayo de sol ilumina ese rincón de Londres.

Le encantan ese tipo de días.

Deja el pan en la tostadora y empieza a freír los huevos; no son ni las siete de la mañana y ya quiere regresarse a su cómoda cama. Entrecierra los ojos, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina. El cabello pelirrojo se encuentra hecho un desastre y trae un pijama que no es más que una de las camisas de Harry —esas que roba a escondidas— y un short.

_Ugh._

Al menos no tiene entrenamientos con el equipo, sino estuviera con una crisis de nervios. Debe conseguir otro trabajo —uno que no la agote tanto como ser estrella del Quidditch y donde le den un montón de días libres.

Alguien baja las escaleras y no necesita ser adivina para saber de quién se trata. Un par de brazos la rodean por el cuello y unos labios estampan un beso en la base del cuello lleno de pecas que queda al descubierto por culpa de la camisa.

—¿Te he dicho lo _sexy _que te ves en mi ropa, Gin? —pregunta Harry, recibiendo casi al instante un golpe en las costillas.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, Potter. ¡Te dejaré sin desayuno si sigues! —lo amenaza, alzando el dedo índice y dando su mejor mirada "_Molly Weasl_ey". Pero Harry ha pasado demasiadas veces por lo mismo y es prácticamente inmune.

Así que sólo sonríe, revolviéndole el pelo rojizo y sirviéndose café con tranquilidad.

Kreacher sigue durmiendo, no debe tardar en despertar. El retrato de la Sra. Black permanece callado.

Harry le da un sorbo a su taza de café, observando a Ginny sobre la cerámica decorada con colores —un regalo de Teddy y Victoire en su último cumpleaños—, y piensa fugazmente sobre lo graciosa que se ve cuando está molesta.

Las tostadas están listas y Ginny sirve el desayuno; hay demasiado silencio.

El Potter no se acostumbra del todo a vivir en la casa. A veces, las pesadillas llegan y puede ver a Sirius en sus sueños, perdido en la nada, y se entristece, porque quizás su padrino pudo ser salvado de las garras de la muerte.

Fue _ella _quien insistió en quedarse allí, regañándolo por vivir atorado en el pasado y no tener las ganas de estar —de _vivir_— en un hogar cálido. El nudo en su estómago al ver el árbol genealógico de los Black en ocasiones es insoportable.

La pelirroja le pincha el brazo con el tenedor, al tiempo que se levanta y lleva el plato al lavavajillas.

—Hey, eso dolió —Se queja, sobándose la piel. Mas no se enoja, porque sabe que Ginny no lo hizo con mala intención; simplemente fue su manera de regresarlo a la realidad. La mira, esbozando una sonrisa.

Ginny y Hermione siempre son aquellas que lo mantienen con los pies sobre la tierra; no sabe lo que sería de él sin su compañía.

—Vamos a ir a caminar, _Señor Auror _—dice, amarrándose el cabello en una coleta. Los ojos marrones lucen serios. Harry asiente, divertido.

* * *

Ninguno de los vecinos se da cuenta de que una pareja de jóvenes sale de la nada, vestidos con abrigos y gorros tejidos a mano que hacen juego con los guantes. Las botas resuenan contra la nieve.

Ella lo toma de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia al parque cercano. Ambos se sientan en los columpios, admirando el paisaje nevado y viendo a los niños que juegan lanzándose a los motones.

Hace frío. El aire sale en vahos de sus labios.

—Deberíamos volver a casa —sugiere Harry después de unos minutos, con las mejillas y la nariz rojas.

Y se levantan, caminando con lentitud hacia Grimmauld Place. Ginny se permite recostar la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, sintiendo la calidez llegar a su propio cuerpo.

Cuando llegan a casa, se acuestan en la cama, agotados por nada en lo absoluto.

Los dedos de la chica juegan con el cabello de su novio.

Ninguno de los dos ha dormido bien en estos días; los entrenamientos para el Quidditch son más fuertes y la actividad de magos rebeldes se incrementó sorpresivamente.

_No hay nada de malo con quedarse el resto del día en la cama._

Ginny adora quedarse a dormir con las cortinas cerradas y la sábana abrigándola. La respiración de él la adormece; le encanta estar en los brazos de Harry.

* * *

d(*⌒▽⌒*)b _Yeeey_

**_~Uncontrolled Shipper/Ravie (¿?)._**


End file.
